


Not A Big Deal

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Autistic Papyrus, M/M, Texting, humantale, sans will fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're hard to hug,<br/>Tough to talk to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Big Deal

You almost couldn't look at him.

Almost.

You ran fingers through his thick hair, the way it fluffed up reminded you of petals on a flower. His green eyes were almost haunting, ringed with dark and almost always bruised and red. His smile was so warm and inviting, and it exposed his two large front teeth. You loved him so much.

You could almost forget that he liked to hurt you.

Almost.

"Are you even listening?"

You broke out of your dazed state of thinking and looked to him "Sorry, I was..." He put an arm around the back of your neck and put a finger to your mouth.

"Thinking again." He finished the sentence for you and rolled his eyes "Jeez."

"Sorry."

He huffed and pulled you closer, his green eyes met your hazel, which made you really uncomfortable, so you looked away.

"C'mon and look me in the eyes." His hand moved from your lips to your cheek "It's rude to not pay attention."

"I am, though."

"Than why aren't you looking at me?"

You bit your lip and scooted away from him "It makes me uncomfortable." You scratched at your upper arm and tried to pull away more "I can't even look Sans in the eye, you know this."

He pulled you back to him "You should work on that."

"S-Sans says that it's alright, that not everyone-"

"Sans is wrong."

You tried not to groan as you lifted your eyes back to his, something stirred in you. You couldn't pinpoint what it was, but you could vaguely remember feeling like this about Sans once or twice. It almost made you hit Flowey.

Almost.

\---

Your phone buzzed and you picked it up to check who was calling.

'Flowey  
Last spoke: two hours ago.'

That stirring bucked it's head again, and you threw the phone back onto the bed. The chipper ringtone played for a few more seconds, than stopped. You sighed and went back to your book about puzzles, than the phone buzzed. You picked it up and checked it, a new voicemail and an incoming stream of texts spammed your notifications. You furrowed your brow and tossed it back onto the bed, but it kept buzzing. You pressed play on a voicemail and shut your eyes.

"Hey, where are you? I need to talk to you about something, pick up."

You groaned and checked the texts.

Flowey: papyrus   
Flowey: papyrus where tf are you  
Flowey: cmon its important  
Flowey: i need you to respond  
Flowey: useless-

You squinted at the line of cursing.

Flowey: okay okay im sorry   
Flowey: i love you, okay  
Flowey: I CAN SEE THAT YOU'RE READING THESE  
Flowey: RESPOND ALREADY  
Flowey: YOU USELESS IDIOT  
Flowey: COME ON

You felt your heart aching and a few tears prick at your eyes. You looked across the room at Sans, who was reading a SciFi book.

"Sans?"

"Hm?" 

"Can you talk to Flowey? He's being mean."

He nodded and marked his page and walked to your bed "What's he saying?"

"Um..." You handed the phone to him and looked away "He's mad."

As eyes scanned over the messages his face progressively got more angry. You swallowed and looked back to your book and tried to ignore what was going on.

After about an hour, he gave the phone back "I don't want you seeing him anymore."

"What?"

"Not even at school."

"Sans, you're overreacting!"

Sans turned to face you "No, I'm not. I know what abuse is, Papyrus. He isn't a good guy. I'm not arguing with you about this."

You nodded and looked down and lifted your hands to sign, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"You okay?"

You nodded.

"Okay, night, then."

You nodded and smiled up at him. 

\---

You couldn't sleep, and curiosity had gotten the better of you.

Flowey: COME ON  
You: heya  
Flowey: ugh, finally. what took you so long?  
You: this isnt pap buddy  
Flowey: oh  
Flowey: who is this then  
You: sans. and i don't appreciate the way youve been talking to papyrus.  
Flowey: well howdy, smiley trash bag <3  
You: mhm. does your dad know how youve been treating my brother?   
Flowey: no why  
You: hed be really mad at you   
Flowey: :) reaaaallly?  
You: dont ":)" me you little brat  
You: we both know what you really are  
You: dont even deny it  
Flowey: oh using the flower thing are you  
Flowey: i don't see how that would benefit you here :)  
You: good   
You: now i want you to never talk to or even look at papyrus again  
You: you knows he remembers too  
You: hed just hate for me to tell him what you are  
Flowey: :) I'll tell him first. I'll tell him how he never bored me, hell think its sweet, knowing that moron.  
Flowey: oh and  
Flowey: :) :) :) :) :)   
You: do you think hed trust you over me? Ill tell him how many times you killed him  
Flowey: :)   
You: i can kill you if i wanted  
Flowey: oh no im soooo scared  
You: no, really  
You: I've killed you before, I can do it again.  
Flowey: mhm  
You: now don't ever talk to papyrus again. It should be your bed time by now, right?  
Flowey: yeah, golly, you're so smart.  
You: well yeah i was basically raised there  
You: if i hear that youve talked to papyrus again, you'd better run.  
Flowey: okay, night <3

You furrowed your brow. Remember what? What was Sans talking about? You sighed and sat the phone back down and tried to sleep again.

\---

You sat next to Kid and talked excitedly about the latest episode to your favorite cartoon with them. You looked at the plate in front of you and picked at the meatloaf.

"Yo, aren't you hungry?"

"Not really." You shrugged "Sans and me went through McDonald's before school."

"Oh, okay. Hey, look at Flowey." They nodded towards him "He looks mad."

You looked up at him and he was stabbing angrily at his food, he glared up at you and gave you a smile, exposing his front teeth and canines. You almost missed him.

Almost.


End file.
